


A Path of Balloons

by Chiakitty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Balloons, Cute idiots!!, I'm kinda sorry, M/M, Midori mentions wanting to die, Not entirely though??, OOC?, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiakitty/pseuds/Chiakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely one week together doesn't call for all this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Path of Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to put something up for these two! My first real Enstars ship! I wrote stuff for them before, but it was all bad/incomplete and not worth reading. I'm actually a little proud of this??

Midori sighed. He had been told there was basketball practice today, yet know one— not even Chiaki, the one who told him— was there. Was it some kind of cruel joke? The first year didn't do well with horror, so he couldn't help but fear that the club captain would come out of nowhere and scare him. This wasn't the case. Midori almost sat against the back wall, though something made him stay standing. A balloon peeked through the side door, dancing in the wind. Why would someone just leave a balloon of all things tied to the door. Finally, it hit him; the balloon was red. He wondered if it was the work of his captain. When he reached the balloon, Midori saw another in sight. He untied the first balloon and held it tightly, deciding to collect them as he went along. 

Soon enough, Midori was tired of this game. He had about five or six balloons. ‘This is so depressing… If these aren't from Morisawa-senpai— Ugh, I want to die.” He shook his head, deciding he should continue, seeing as he already made it this far. The sky had become a mixture of warm colors frolicking about. Hopefully, he could reach the destination before it got dark. Sure, the trip was getting more frightening as the sun set, but what would his senpai say? Something like “a true ally of justice will persevere through rain and shine! Night or day!”. How annoying. Of course the third year would blindly run into any setting if it meant being of use.

Midori’s phone vibrating cause him to recall that such a device existed. He pulled it out, noting that calling the other male was in fact an option. However, the call received no response. That was troubling. With a swift nod, Midori realized he'd need to reach his destination quickly. He sped up, adrenaline rushing through him. It only took a few more minutes to reach an eerie, abandoned park. Panic struck the poor boy when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

“Ta-ka-mine!” Chiaki sang, resting his head on Midori’s shoulder. “Do you like it? Do you like it?” For some time, his junior didn't understand what he meant. A flicker of soft light entered the gaze of aqua eyes. “M-Morisawa-senpai…?” Candles had been arranged on a picnic table with balloons tied to it at each corner of the benches. “Why…?” The lanky male’s voice was barely audible.  
“Because I love you, see!” His senior giggled. “That, and it's already been a week!”  
“A week?” Midori stared down at Chiaki blankly before blinking.  
“A week since you confessed! Oh, you.”  
Midori’s cheeks burned. “Senpai, it's only been one week since I-I…”   
“So it's our anniversary! Sit, go on, sit.” 

Reluctantly, Midori sat on the picnic bench. He was presented with a pizza box that had some sort of hero mascot plush placed on top of it. “Huh?”  
“Give him a squeeze! Go on, you know you want to!”   
Swallowing, the younger of the two reached for the plush and hugged it tightly. He just about fell off the bench when it said “I love you” in his boyfriend’s voice. “H-how?”  
“See, I made it at one of those build-your-own-mascot type stores! I got a lot of strange looks, but it's was for you, so!” Chiaki chuckled nervously. “I love you and now can be reminded, even if I'm not there.”  
“Thank you…”  
“Come on! Let's eat now, okay? I remembered pizza is your favorite!”

A little later, Chiaki asked if Midori would push him on a swing. “I can hold your plush! My scent will rub off of him, huh? You can cuddle him when you miss me and it'll be just like a small me is there!”  
“Only you'd say such a thing,   
Morisawa-senpai.”  
“Oh! But it's true! If my scent ever disappears, please bring him to me so I can fix that!”  
“You're a handful… I'll push you on the swing, but I’m holding you on that slide later.” He pointed to a slide that was around the same length as him, smiling sheepishly.  
“Of course! Of course! Let's go, Takamine. I’d feel bad if I kept you out too late, you know.”  
Midori couldn't resist smiling wider. “You’re very thoughtful.”  
Chiaki looked down at his sneakers, feeling slightly bashful, “I don't know about that, though it is Takamine saying it…” He felt a hand slip around his. “Takamine…?”  
“Let's go play for a little while.”

Cuddled up on the slide, Midori took the opportunity to steal Chiaki’s first kiss. He felt brave for once. All of this was due to them being together for a single week. Their future together was untold, yet he felt as if things would only get better— considering how passionate and affectionate his love was.


End file.
